fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hans
Hans '''(ガンズ, ''Ganzu, ''Ganz in the Japanese Verison) is a non-playable character and the tertiary antagonist in Fire Emblem Fates on both routes. He is voiced by Hisanori Koyatsu in the Japanese version. Profile Hans is a soldier of Nohr and a criminal who has committed a number of offenses. Xander arrested him several years ago, but he was released by Garon after he had "rehabilitated" in prison. He has a lust for being successful in life, and uses his power to get what he wants. A.K.A. he's a really big jerk. -Elise :D All Routes Garon brings Hans to assist the Avatar during a "redemption" mission by exploring an "abandoned" Hoshidan fort near the edge of their borders. After the party unexpectedly meets Hoshidans at the fort, Hans kills a soldier, forcing the remaining Hoshidans to attack the party, to the dismay of both the Avatar and Gunter. Hans pushes Gunter off the bridge, supposedly killing him, afterwards, he tries to kill the Avatar the same way, but the latter becomes enraged by Hans' betrayal and transforms their arm into a dragon claw, much to Hans' shock. As the Avatar asked why he would do such a thing, Hans replies that Garon hired him to do so. As the Avatar is pulled away and into the chasm by the haunted Ganglari, Hans makes his escape. Birthright Hans appears during Chapter 13 as part of Camilla's forces. He is defeated in battle but still survives. After he and Leo attempt to kill the Avatar, they are forced to flee when Scarlet and her rebels arrive. Later on, during Chapter 24, it is shown that Garon had promoted him to commander. While going through the tunnel, the Hoshidans accidentally stumble onto a training ground. They see Nohrian Heros and Generals training when Hans appears, disgusted by their safety and demands real combat. A General later finds the Hoshidans behind the statue and Gans tells the soldiers that they will be used for practice. While the soldiers are unable to kill the Avatar, Hans takes over and launches several powerful blows at them. Before he can land the killing strike, Lilith arrives and takes the blow for them, sending them into a fit of rage. During the battle, Hans takes command of his soldiers in an attempt to kill the Hoshidans. He fails to kill them and dies in battle. As a result of his death, the Nohrian soldiers decide to surrender rather then fight to the death. This suggests that the soldiers under his command disliked him greatly. Conquest Hans first appears in chapter 13 having been ordered by Garon to kill any civilian of Cheve after the Avatar defeated Scarlet. The Avatar tries to stop him, but Hans explains that he does not have a choice and continues his rampage as the Avatar and Camilla watch on, wondering why Garon would give such a cruel order. Hans later appears in Chapter 22 after the battle, killing some prisoners of war, possibly including Yukimura, Subaki and Hana. During Chapter 26, along with Iago, attempts to kill the Avatar, but their siblings protect them. Hans later dies battling the party. Revelation In Chapter 14, after Xander returns to Castle Krackenberg after his return from Amusia, Hans is seen talking with Iago, saying that’s impossible for the crown prince to be influenced in such a way, but Iago disagrees. They also mention about the fact that Camilla joined the Avatar's army, not knowing that Elise is overhearing them, which causes her to join the Avatar's army. Hans appears in Chapter 16, once again hired by Garon to kill the Avatar and stop them from getting near the Infinite Chasm. Hans puts up a good fight, but dies to the combined forces of Hoshido and Nohr. In Game As an enemy Birthright Chapter 13 - Another Hope |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Birthright Chapter 24 - Tears of a Dragon |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Conquest Chapter 26 - Treason |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Revelation Chapter 16 - White Flame |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Quotes "Ally" Hans (Chapter 3) Battle Quotes Defeated by Enemy *"Ah, dammit..." Death/Retreat Quote Enemy Hans (Chapter 24 (Birthright) VS Avatar *'''Hans: "Ah, I finally get a chance to finish the job. My axe is waiting..." *'Avatar': "I'm going to burn you to the ground, Hans. When I'm through with you, your axe will be the only reminder you ever lived." Death Etymology The name Ganz is a German surname for the word "complete" or "full".The meaning of this name however isn´t suitiable to his character,because of that,it is better to assume that the name is spelled gans with a "s" instead of a "z".Gans is german for "fowl" The name Hans is a male German, Dutch, and Scandinavian name meaning "gift from God" or "God has been gracious". It is both a short form for the name Johannes and the German variant of the Hebrew name John. Trivia * In a Fire Emblem Cipher live-stream, what appeared to be a WIP card art for Hans appeared. * His character model in chapter 3 retains his Berserker battle model rather than a Fighter equivalent. * Like Iago,Zola, Garon, and Mikoto, Hans has unused blushing portraits within the games codes. Gallery Ganzavatar.png|Hans' official Twitter icon Fe ganz.jpg|A sketch of Hans from Kozaki's twitter for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Ganz in Chapter 13 of Nohr.png|Still image of Hans from chapter 13 of Conquest Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters